tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Mikogami
'Ren Mikogami '''is a Tsaesci officer from the standing army of the Tsaesci and therefore a native of Akavir. He is the son of a prominent civil official and a member of the Mikogami Guardian Clan. His affiliation indicates that he is a Spirit Pressure user. He is one of the main characters of Mists of the Rising Sun. Ren Mikogami is in charge of escorting the Tsaesci Princess Kasumi Itsuka for her diplomatic mission to Tamriel when things go awry after they are attacked by the Ka Po Tun. He rescues Kasumi using a spell to teleport both of them away, ending up in Tamriel. Ren does not agree with allowing Shiori Inoue to follow Kasumi around Tamriel, seeing her as a loose end that has to be tied up. He still follows Kasumi's wish to allow Shiori to repent, though, as he respects the authority of the royalty and does not want to disappoint Kasumi. Biography Ren Mikogami is the only child of the Vice Chancellor Arata Mikogami and the former Tsaesci general Asami Hoshimiya, which gave him quite a high place in society. He was brought up inside a well to do family, being accorded a good education in both the arts of governance and war by his parents and hired tutors. Ren was also taught to use the languages of Akavir, as well as Tamrielic. The rest of Ren's formal education included sciences such as Meteorology, Geography and Medicine, to make him an effective military leader able to read the conditions of the battlefield when he was older. Ren educated himself on other subjects through self study. Ren started learning the arts of Spirit Pressure when he was very young and progressed quickly because he was intelligent and hard working. His mother Asami was from the Hoshimiya clan, so he was taught Flame Transformation as the first form of Elementalism he could use. This later served as his main elemental form. Asami also transferred her knowledge in swordplay and Spirit Pressure cultivation to her son, which allowed Ren to progress quickly in increasing his overall power as it was easier to master Hoshimiya skills than Mikogami ones. Ren's father Arata also passed on all his knowledge in Spirit Pressure Cultivation, Mikogami Talisman techniques and swordplay to Ren, although the Mikogami's Spirit Pressure cultivation technique proved confusing and Ren did not manage to fully understand or master it when he was younger. Ren was able to integrate what he understood into the techniques he already knew, which improved his Spirit Pressure usage and his movement skills. Ren later enlisted in the Tsaesci Military when he was older and was promoted quite quickly because of his high combat ability. His ability to command soldiers was at best average, but he distinguished himself by being able to fight alone, without much support, even against multiple Spirit Pressure users, so long as they were of average rank. Ren was therefore seen as a promising young officer when he was recommended to take up the role as Kasumi Itsuka's guardian, eventually causing both of them to go to Tamriel together. Personality Ren has shown himself to be a careful and meticulous person, aware of what is going on around him at all times. He is someone who believes there is no such thing as useless information, just information that has no relevance to the present. If Ren can know anything, he will gladly find out about it and remember. Ren is someone who seems to put a lot of emphasis on formality and politeness, although this only extends to strangers, mostly. He still follows his Akaviri custom when it comes to treating with others that he is neutral to, so his actions may be strange to most people from Tamriel. He does not use swear words and tries to carry himself with grace and dignity at all times when he is facing the public. This can make him seem strange and pretentious to those unfamiliar with Akaviri customs. Ren is quite adverse with getting personal with others, causing him to keep his emotional distance from strangers. He tends to only speak his mind with those he considers as close friends and avoids informal conversations with those that he is unfamiliar with. Ren is shown to view most people with some level of disdain, probably because he is a powerful magic user and finds it hard to understand more mundane people. Ren is quite loyal to the Tsaesci state and puts in effort into discharging his duties effectively. He tends to keep his promises to others if he does make them in the first place. He also does not give up on completing any assigned tasks unless it is truly impossible to complete. Ren always pays attention to the actual situation he and Kasumi are in for his duty is to ensure Kasumi's safety, so he is the one who haggles for money when they accept assignments in Tamriel, for Kasumi is easily swayed by notion of doing good. It is known that Ren is quite perceptive and quick to notice small details. Ren shows a different side if the situation and environment falls for it. He is not above taking people hostage or threatening them if he has to. He is decisive when it comes to action. Ren normally takes the shortest path possible to achieving a goal and does not have any notion of honor when it comes to fighting. His overall style is to corner and destroy the enemy if he is able, but to escape and fight another day if his position is disadvantageous. This has again led to conflict with Kasumi since Ren often prefers to avoid any situation which would put him or Kasumi in danger, while Kasumi would stop him from mercilessly killing people. Ren dislikes those who are sly and devious, especially those who are his enemies. It is not easy to fool him in the first place and he sees through most attempts at such, so he generally looks down on those who rely on cheap tricks. Ren himself would resort to dishonourable tactics if it would bring him victory, but he will not rely on them and generally does not default to using such. His practicality normally wins over his personal moral code, but there is no need, Ren will not use tricks. When Ren is not with others and is able to have time to himself, it is shown that he appreciates peace and quiet a lot. He particularly loves beautiful scenery and drinking good wine with a nice backdrop, such as under a flowering tree shedding petals, is one of his hobbies. Ren is also noted to have an eye for paintings of beautiful women. When Ren is not trying to maintain his uptight and formal appearance, he enjoys teasing Kasumi. It can be said that Ren himself would be more than happy to stay far away from society, in his own estate, surrounded by nature instead of people. Overall, Ren's natural disposition is a reasonably friendly person who does not treat people with open hostility when all is well, but this is made difficult by the burden on him to protect Kasumi and serve the Tsaesci Royalty. He tends to keep most interactions with others as neutral as he can, yet he does not hesitate to kill people if they threaten his or Kasumi's safety. If he is pressed, he will resort to the easiest methods to ensure his own and Kasumi's safety. Appearance Ren Mikogami is a young man with a bright countenance. He has straight black hair that is of medium length, with an unstyled fringe that hangs over his eyes. His eyebrows are of moderate thickness and slanted slightly, with the outer edge being higher than the inner. His eyes are of moderate size, although large for a male, and he has crimson irises as he is descended from Nozomi Itsuka. Ren has double eyelids and his eyes do not have any slant. His nose is sharp and the bridge is of medium height, rendering his nose straight. Ren's face has a visible but weak jawline, placing it as a hybrid between slightly squarish and fully oval, with a sharp chin. He has high but flat cheekbones, as is common to the Tsaesci. His skin is relatively pale, being a shade or two paler than the typical Nord. Ren is normally clean shaven, but he only gets stubble on his chin and where his mustache would be if he does not shave. Ren stands at a moderate height for a Tsaesci man, having a height of 5'9" (175 cm). His overall body frame is not very large and he has moderately wide shoulders with a relatively thin waist and hips. Ren is well muscled and toned as he has done a lot of physical training, but is not large as he conforms to what is considered an optimized body plan by his clan. All in all, Ren is considered handsome to other Tsaesci. He is considered somewhat effeminate in appearance (facially only) by certain Tamrielic races as they are unfamiliar with the Tsaesci, but he is not considered such in Akavir, not when compared to the likes of the prince Tetsuya Itsuka. Powers and Abilities As a Guardian Clan member, Ren is a Spirit Pressure user. He is noted to be much better at using it than his charge Kasumi Itsuka. Ren is noted to possess a much larger magicka pool than Kasumi and is primarily a spellcaster that uses Spirit Pressure for ranged attacks. He can release powerful pulses of force from a wave of his hand. Ren's physical strength and durability via Spirit Pressure are also very high. Ren's very strong Spirit Pressure is attributed to the fact he knows the cultivation techniques of both the Mikogami and Hoshimiya clan. Ren later learns the Itsuka clan's cultivation technique from Kasumi, improving his use of Spirit Pressure further. Ren has shown that he is capable of analysing Spirit Pressure barriers and deconstructing them by forcefully taking control of the constructed magic. He is even able to wound the caster of the magic, although it is very draining on his magical energy reserves when he tries to deconstruct a powerful barrier. Ren's Spirit Pressure cultivation is in fact so strong that he is passively able to survive powerful attacks that crater the ground, even when they directly strike him. Ren is still severely hurt by such attacks and he is rendered unconscious, becoming vulnerable to further action to kill him. Ren commonly uses Flame based elementalism, known as Fire Transformation. His mastery of this is very high as he learnt directly from the Hoshimiya clan via his mother Asami. As a consequence, Ren uses black flames for all his techniques, having converted and contained all energy that a fire produces into the body of the flame itself. This makes his flames extremely hot and dense, to the extent it acts like a solid and can easily burn through people or even metal, but limits their damage to only things that the flames physically touch. Even the air around the flames remain cool. Ren's flames therefore seem to exert a cutting or puncturing effect rather than a burning one. Ren is further able to shape the flames into a physical whip with cutting effects that leave no burns. Ren is a capable user of the Akaviri Movement Techniques that are unique to the Tsaesci. Besides the standard forms that allow him good speed in combat and traversal of all kinds of difficult terrain, he is able to form ethereal wings to glide if he is falling from too high. He can walk without making a sound. It is also known Ren has perfect balance and recovers from any attempt to knock him down, being able to counterattack even as he is "falling". After breaking of "The Boundary of Life and Death", to become a ''Boundary Crosser level Spirit Pressure user, Ren is able to achieve true flight with his ethereal wings. He can effortlessly use said technique, since he had mastered the theory behind it but originally lacked the raw power to pull it off. Ren still prefers normal ground based movement techniques, though, as he can still cover more ground in the same time than using flight. Ren's "Spirit Sword" is not even a sword, because it manifests as multiple ethereal talismans which he can use to cast spells. This is common to members of the Mikogami clan. This is the reason why Ren originally tried to avoid head on confrontation with other Spirit Sword users who have actual swords, as he does not have a close quarter weapon on the level of a Spirit Sword. He has used the talismans as triggered explosives, to paralyse enemies and in fixed formations to actuate powerful spells like shield domes or long ranged teleportation. Ren has also thrown the talismans like knives to attack enemies with their sharp edges. They slice through flesh easily and they can also transfer runic patterns to anything they touch. Ren is able to actuate magic directly anything with the runes, such as combustion. He can place the runic patterns on people and either fire effects using the runes as focal points to cast magic, or apply magic to the object the runes are placed on. After Ren crossed the "Boundary of Life and Death" to reforge his Spirit Sword and became a Boundary Crosser, Ren's Spirit sword now manifests as white petals which are in every way functionally similar to his original Talismans. They are incredibly sharp and can be fired as destructive projectiles. Ren is able to forge the petals into a silver coloured sword for close combat, or form them into Talismans similar to his original for spellcasting. Ren is skilled in both unarmed combat and swordsmanship, although the true extent of this is unknown. He is able to fend off multiple Ka Po Tun assassins using Spirit Pressure enhanced strikes without even turning to elemental powers or his Spirit Talismans. As eight Spirit Pressure using assassins were required to fight Ren on equal footing, it can be assumed he is not weak in this area. He is also fast enough to defeat Kasumi even after he was disarmed, using unarmed combat and footwork alone. Equipment As a member of one of the five Tsaesci Guardian Clans, Ren has a ceremonial straight sword that symbolizes his authority in his possession. This is an ornate weapon with a golden hilt and silvery blade. Despite its fragile appearance, it is a proper sword made for heavy combat and does not blunt or break no matter how much punishment the blade takes. Ren primarily uses this for direct confrontations and often enhances it with his flame magic. Ren wears his traditional Tsaesci garments as he lost all his other clothing when the ship that was to bring him to Tamriel was sunk. He wears a silvery grey yukata like garment made of silk that has cloud patterns drawn onto it with a darker grey thread. His belt is dark grey. Ren's sword hangs from the left side of his belt and he also has a jade pendant hanging from below the sheath of his weapon, tied around the belt. As he does not want to attract attention in Tamriel, Ren has switched his clothes for local ones, carrying his Akaviri attire with him but not wearing it. He still wears his jade pendant and sword at the same position out of habit, which means all his attires necessarily require a belt. Ren also wears a travelling cloak with a hood, which allows him to hide his face and prevents rain from reaching his hair. Ren carries a jade pendant that all members of the Mikogami clan carry, tied to his belt. It symbolizes his clan affiliation more openly than his sword, which only indicates he is a Guardian Clan member. This has no special properties. Trivia *Ren is able to speak, read and write Tamrielic, so he served as an interpreter for Kasumi when her proficiency in Tamrielic language was poor. *Ren's description is closer to the typical Wuxia/Xianxia protagonist than that of an anime protagonist. He does not actually have the "pretty boy" looks. *Ren strongly dislikes the food of Tamriel. He exceptionally dislikes poorly roasted meat. *Ren's use of superheated, unnatural flames is very similar to the Sanmei fire mentioned in Chinese myth. *Ren uses the sharp edge of his talismans to shave or cut his hair. *Ren's parents are named for Arata Kasuga and Lilith Asami from Trinity Seven. *Ren's idea of perfect female beauty is actually Kasumi Itsuka's external appearance. *Ren has a good knowledge of herbs and medicinal plants. *Ren's main symbolism is the Vermillion Bird of Chinese Myth/Astrology. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tsaesci Category:Spirit Pressure User Category:Nobility